


Renunciation

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [33]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Allegiance, Carthak, Copper Isles, Family, Gen, Inheritance, Politics, power, renunciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Sarai's son renounces Carthak.





	Renunciation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Renunciation 

Mequen had to eternally renounce his allegiance to Carthak but it was worth it to inherit the crown his mother had always felt but never said should have been hers.


End file.
